Chocolate Aphrodisiac
by thatiana.florzinha.5
Summary: Um brigadeiro de panela dá ao casal apaixonado uma intensa tarde de puro prazer. Universo alternativo/ yaoi Uchiha Shisui x Uchiha Itachi


Era um dia de chuva em Tokio, estava em sua cozinha fazendo um brigadeiro de panela e quando fitou pela janela a chuva tórrida assolando a região. Itachi mexia com a colher de pão para esfriar o brigadeiro, lambia os lábios para provar o doce e começara a passar os dedos no chocolate.

Uchiha gemia quando levava os dedos com o chocolate até a boca, e saboreando com a sua língua a iguaria. Shisui tinha pegado a chuva no meio no caminho e ocasionou dele se molhar todo, quando chegara ao seu apartamento retirou os sapatos molhados. Na entrada do apartamento escutara uns gemidos deleitosos vindo da sua cozinha.

Quando avistara o seu namorado quase tendo um orgasmo, levando o doce até a boca e passando a língua no lábio inferior. Shisui engoliu seco com a imagem erótica que Itachi estava lhe proporcionando naquela cozinha.

O moreno de fios curtos foi até o seu namorado imprensado por trás, encaixando o seu rosto no vão do pescoço do mesmo e depositando um casto beijo na tez lívida.

-Oi.. Você está me traindo com esse doce, fiquei com vontade de experimentar esse brigadeiro com você. – Murmurou Shisui, com timbre de voz rouca contornando a cintura do Uchiha com as mãos.

Itachi deu sorriso mínimo ao escutar as palavras de duplo sentindo vindo do seu namorado e pendeu a sua cabeça para trás apoiando no ombro de Shisui. O menor gemeu enquanto lambia a colher sensualmente e sentiu a suas vestimentas por trás ficarem úmidas. Olhou para o lado e viu uma poça de agua se formar no chão.

-Shisui, vá tirar essa roupa para não ficar enfermo, que eu vou passar pano na cozinha! – Vociferou o Uchiha revirando olhos com a falta de discernimento vindo do namorado, Shisui não se fez de rogado começara retirar as roupas ali no recinto. Ficando nu com o sexo pulsando e sedento pelo namorado.

- Tudo bem, vou tirar aqui mesmo.. Eu vou fazê-lo meu, ali na mesa. Um ménage eu e você.. E o brigadeiro. Disse Shisui com olhar de predador perante o namorado, pegando-o e jogando por cima do ombro com a outra mão pegou a panela de brigadeiro. Depositou a panela na mesa junto com o seu namorado, Itachi estava com olhos arregalados com impulso do namorado e excitado com a ousadia vinda do próprio.

O moreno de fios curtos levou a sua mão por trás da nuca entrelaçando os fios de Itachi entre os dedos fazendo a cabeça pender para o lado, e sussurrou rente ouvido do menor.

**- **Eu vou te** comer.. **Bem gostoso.. Com ajuda do seu precioso brigadeiro. - Disse Uchiha com a sombra de um sorriso malicioso em sua face, Itachi aproximou se no pé do ouvido do próprio para retorquir o atrevimento do namorado. - Estou pagando para ver, Shi...

O moreno dos fios curtos atacara os lábios abruptamente de Itachi, sugando veemente a língua do menor e saboreando a cavidade da boca que tinha gosto adocicado de chocolate. O desejo inebriante entre ambos surgia naquele recinto, Itachi retribuiu o osculo ardente carregado de desejo e começara a despir das suas roupas com a ajudar do Shisui.

As mãos do mais velho passavam pela tez alva do menor, sentia palma da mão queimar de desejo. O corpo de Itachi esquentava gradativamente com os toques do primo, quando sentiu sendo deitado na mesa e fitar o mais velho pegar a panela e jogar o aos poucos o brigadeiro.

Shisui novamente voltou a beija-lo com a diferença do brigadeiro, que fazia parte naquele osculo quente. As línguas lutavam por espaço para sentir o gosto saboroso do cacau, o maior apoiou suas mãos na madeira polida da mesa. Para roçar os seus sexos excitados e causando uma fricção prazerosa, sentia as mãos no menor percorrer lentamente pelo dorso das costas alva fazendo o moreno sorrir entre o beijo trocado.

Itachi tinha caído no jogo de submissão do primo, afastando dos lábios do menor para erguê-lo e deixa-lo em pé. Shisui sentou se na mesa, olhando para face estupefata do menor a única diferença eram os lábios rosados e inchados sujos pelo chocolate. Pegou um pouco de brigadeiro passou com a sua mão no seu sexo turgido, enquanto o maior fazia o gesto e Itachi deu um sorriso de canto por seu primo pensar que ele tinha entrando no joguinho de perversão dele.

Shisui fez o gesto com a sua destra para o menor abaixar e fazer uma felação em seu membro coberto de chocolate.

- **Chupe** o seu brinquedinho favorito coberto por brigadeiro.. - Disse o moreno com leve brilho avermelhado nas suas orbes escuras, fez que o seu primo lhe ordenou ficara de joelhos no chão e levando a sua boca até o falo do maior e suga-lo com veemência. Lambia a toda extensão para contornar a sua língua na glande, para fazer novamente o mesmo gesto no membro turgido. Shisui entrelaçou os fios compridos do menor para auxilia-lo nos movimentos, sentia o pré gozo ao se misturar com o brigadeiro.

Shisui respirava entre arquejos curtos e dolorosos com os lábios do menor em seu falo. Fazendo Itachi sorrir interiormente, com efeito, que causava em seu namorado impetuosamente o maior afastara o menor do seu membro. Colocou mais brigadeiro entre suas bolas, e olhou novamente para Itachi lhe instigando.

– Chupe as bolas cobertas de chocolate... Está igual aos seus dangos... –Disse Shisui com altivez, estava com rosto rosado de excitação. Itachi abaixara novamente começando a lamber, fazendo o maior deitar-se na mesa exclamando.

– Puta que pariu você é bom nisso! Awn.. -Gemeu manhosamente o maior, fazendo o seu quadril erguer-se para ter mais contato com os lábios de Itachi. Sentia que ia chegar ao ápice naquele jeito, não queria assim iria se dentro do seu amado. Levantou - se e rudemente afastou o menor, fazendo Itachi crispar os lábios de reprovação. Em um rompante colocara o primo de costas para si na mesa, o fazendo deixar sua cabeça depositada na mesa e inclinou se murmurando rente ouvido do Uchiha.

- Vou te pegar desse jeito, Ita-chan. – Ironizou o moreno de fios curtos, deixando a sua boca percorrer pela as costas do primo, lambendo o chocolate que passava com a sua mão e mordiscando a nádegas arrebitadas do menor. Itachi arfou com os toques lascivos do maior e grunhiu de excitação não esperava ver hora de ser possuído pelo o seu namorado. O olhar de Shisui cintilou com a imagem do menor submisso naquela mesa, entreabriu as nádegas com um sorriso pomposo nos lábios passou brigadeiro na entrada de Itachi. Enfiando a sua língua solvendo todo chocolate na entrada pulsante desejosa do menor, fazendo o mesmo se arquear de prazer.

Shisui de uma risada cínica, com efeito, que fez no menor e subiu novamente fazendo um rastro de mordidas e chupões pelo dorso das costas alva do Uchiha. Fazendo a sua ereção roçar na entrada do menor, pegou o que sobrou do brigadeiro passando novamente no seu sexo adentrando lentamente no menor.

- Oh.. Shi.. awn! - Itachi gemeu languidamente com inesperada invasão fazendo o seu corpo contrair de luxuria.

Shisui fincou o seus dedos no quadril do moreno para começara arremeter no menor, o Uchiha inclinou-se na mesa para receber as estocadas do namorado. O maior sentiu seu sexo sendo engolindo pela aquela entrada apertada e desejosa, o menor estava com os fios tampando o seu belo rosto e dando a visão ao maior fita-lo os lábios rosados e arfantes de prazer.

O cacau se misturava com o cheiro de sexo que exalava no recinto e dando um ar afrodisíaco do casal, apimentando aquele ato pecaminoso que acontecia naquele exato momento. O suor orvalhava nas peles alvas de ambos, o local esquentou gradativamente único som que soava eram os gemidos e barulhos de peles se chocando, fazendo até o som da chuva diminuir na cozinha.

Shisui sentiu as contrações de Itachi, fazendo as suas mãos deslizarem até os do menor e entrosando-as. O menor grunhiu o nome do namorado chegando ao orgasmo avassalador que rompeu cada célula do seu corpo entregando o prazer que fora consumado. Shisui, chegando à libido, soltou um palavrão e sentindo o seu membro inundar dentro de itachi, sentido o menor estremecer com o prazer o sêmen do namorado dentro si. Com a respiração falhando o maior murmurou no tom de provocação com o seu rosto anivelado ao do namorado. - Vou comprar amanhã.. um saco de chocolates.. E ingredientes para ver suas expressões deleitosas.. Quando está comendo algum doce.. Te amo viu... delícia.

Itachi olhou para o primo tentando regularizar a sua respiração, e uma sombra de um sorriso adornou na face bela do moreno.

- Hunf.. Você não vale nada.. Shi. - Disse com a voz rouca voltando ao normal depois do ato sexual que acontecera na cozinha. Shisui riu do jeito que namorado falou sobre o comentário perante a si, e se retirou dentro do Itachi com o seu membro gotejando de sêmen e misturado com brigadeiro.

- Bom eu vou tomar banho para não ficar enfermo... - Disse com tom de voz de sarcasmo e dando a voltar andando nu para outro cômodo.

Fazendo o itachi já recuperado do pós-orgasmo revirar as orbitas com a perversão que exalava naquele homem que tanto amava. – Depois eu vou arrumar a cozinha e lavar essa roupa que está no chão.. - Disse indo à mesma direção que o seu primo fez, arrumando suas madeixas negras para continuar aquele joguinho de sedução entre ambos.


End file.
